Certain types of torque-limited threaded fasteners are driven by means of a driving section up to a predetermined torque. When this torque is applied, the driving section breaks loose, usually by shear fracture at a section designed for this purpose, and the driving section comes loose. This leaves the remainder of the fastener, usually in the nature of a threaded nut, threaded onto a stud or bolt at the predetermined torque. A well-known fastener of this general type is shown in George S. Wing U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,495 issued June 14, 1960. This fastener is made and sold under the trademark "Hi-Lok" by Hi-Shear Corporation of Torrance, Calif.
A problem encountered in the shop with the fasteners of this class is that of securing and retaining the fastener fragment which has come loose from the remainder of the fastener. In open work where there is good access, this is not an appreciable problem, but in close quarters it can be troublesome to collect all of the drive sections which have broken loose. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a tool which can be utilized to set the fastener to its predetermined torque and when the drive section comes loose, to secure and retain it.
It is another object of this invention to provide a tool which can be used for additional cleanup purposes around the workpiece.